


Guide

by CandyTrain



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyTrain/pseuds/CandyTrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Razer still needs a little reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this pairing is called, so I just called it ‘always hope’ since Saint Walker used those words against Razer in “Lost Planet.” Please leave a comment or send a note if there is a headcanon name for this pairing. ^^ I hope you enjoy this little drabble!
> 
> Fic also on [Tumblr](http://candytrain.tumblr.com/tagged/candytrain%20fic)
> 
>  

“Where are you going?”

Saint Walker stopped mid-air and tilted his head to look down at his pupil below, large black eyes crinkling with amusement. He tilted his head, “I was planning for you to commit to this exercise yourself. Besides, it would be good to try without me around. I know I can be quite the distraction.”

Razer, with his body molded into the Lotus position, shook his head, “hardly”. Maintaining this pose for long bouts of time was difficult enough; Having no one around you acting as a buffer against boredom was unbearable, “when you’re here, I barely notice you.” The pale horizon of Odym dotted with large lumpy shapes, not unlike those fluffy white confectionaries that Hal liked roasting over a fire. Warmth flooded his body at the remembrance.

“How peculiar…” spoke a smooth voice from overhead, “You notice me when I’m gone, but when I’m here, you feel comfortable enough with my presence that I disappear.”

“I know it sounds ridiculous.” Razer glanced at his tutor only briefly before tearing his gaze away, the echoes of self doubt always at the back of his mind, “I don’t want to use you as a crutch.”

Saint Walker’s eyes softened, recognizing his student’s need for companionship and a guiding hand. He drifted downwards, hovering only briefly before taking a seat next to his student. He turned to Razer, patting him gently on the shoulder before mimicking his pose with a grin, “then use me as a friend.”


End file.
